


Sad Sea Songs

by chaotically_cas



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, tw death, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas
Summary: It was Steve’s sad sea songAs he sat on the dockWaiting for the length of the day to passAnd night to comeSo at last he could see his sirens songWaves like whispersAnd smiles like saltThe ocean was deadlyBut still close to Steve’s heartHis feet in the waterThe breeze chilled his hairAs he waited and waitedFor his siren to appearThe sea howled like a dog in fightThe tides crashing in the midst at heightSteve sat singing by the baySinging his sad sea songFor all to hearIt was a song he learned through many nightsSleepless and afraidA song of love and devotionA song for him to sayTo sing when the nights loudAnd the seas were calmA song to sing as if he were to drownThe song he learned from loved ones lostA shipwreck where the bodies where tossedAnd at last his siren surfacedHe had heard his sullen song“Come with me my beauty, so you won’t be alone”
Relationships: Sodapop Curtis/Steve Randle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Sad Sea Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so fucked up

Steve found himself taking the same dirty sand path down to the dock. His feet sinking into the cool sand under him.  
He had taken this walk many times before. Practically every time he dad kicked him out or threatened to.  
He would walk to the dock, dip his feet into the water, and hum a song until eventually his siren surfaced.  
Usually they would just talk about life. Steve would ask him about his life under the sea and he would ask Steve about life on land. Usually that was all it was.  
Steve knew how sirens worked. He knew they were known for drowning the men who fell in love. He knew that, yet he couldn’t stop himself.  
He couldn’t stop himself from falling for the way the sea, while even though it was dark, complimented his deep blue eyes. The way he propped himself up on the dock to talk to Steve. The way his words made Steve feel like the dock was floating.  
That is how it usually went when Steve took that walk. But this time Steve knew it was different.  
He had it with his dad. He snapped. He couldn’t deal with the fighting and hatred. He wanted to finally hear Soda’s sad sea song. He finally wanted to become a part of the lore he had fears for all his life.  
He stepped onto the wooden dock, it felt incredibly dry against his bare feet. But nonetheless the slowly walked out to the end of the wooden plank.  
He lowered himself down and stuck his feet in the freezing cold salt water. It made him shutter, wrapping his arms around his chest, his teeth chattering.  
He began to hum the very familiar song he had sang what felt like hundreds of times before.  
He finished and went silent. He took a deep breath and waited, only hearing the soft sound of waves crashing and the creaking of the dock underneath him.  
He waited minutes that felt like hours before he could see a small black blob making its way to the surface.  
Steve smiled to himself as the water tension broke and his siren's head appeared out of the deep blue sea.  
“Hello my love” he greeted Steve with a sweet sofy heart melting smile.  
“Hello” Steve grinned as his siren lifted himself out of the water just enough to rest his arms and chin over Steve’s knees.  
“You look sad” the siren observed.  
“You look angelic” Steve replied.  
It was true. Sodapop looked as heavenly as ever. His eyes sparked in the crisp moonlight and his dark wet hair dripped over his forehead. His features looked hand sculpted by the gods. And Steve knew they were.  
“Why the long face?” he asked Steve, reaching a wet hand up to the boys tired face. Gently stroking his cheek, leaving drops of salt water on his warm cheek.  
“I want to come with you Soda” Steve signed shakily “I’m ready.”  
The siren looked taken aback. His hand froze against Steve’s face and his eyes looked bewildered.  
“You can’t mean that Steve. You know what that means” Soda sighed, bringing his hand back down to his own face.  
“I know what it means. I want it” Steve said, more so begged now. He felt his eyes tearing up as he looked down at the beautiful creature beneath his heaving chest.  
“You’ll never surface again” Soda spoke softly.  
“That’s the point, my love” Steve pleaded, finally letting a hot tear fall down his face landing on Sodapop’s arm. Their two different salt waters mixing into one.  
“Are you sure?” Soda beamed in reassurance.  
“I’ve never been more sure of anything.”  
They both let small smiles cover their faces before Soda lifted himself out of the water more, to look directly into Steve’s eyes.  
Without another word shared, Soda leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Steve’s lips. Steve kissed him back with a sadness and passion he had never experienced before.  
They pulled away and Soda rested his wet forehead against Steve’s, the salt water dripping down both of their faces.  
Then the siren began his song.  
Steve’s eyes fluttered shut as he let Soda’s song fill his ears and heart. And before he knew anything else he felt his whole body become engulfed in the freezing blue water below him.  
He didn’t panic. He didn’t scream.  
As his head slowly slipped under he opened his eyes to see his siren glowing. A kind of gold Steve had never seen before. Still singing his sad sea song.  
Steve let the cold water fill his mouth and lungs as he began to sing along.  
He didn’t gasp for air. He didn’t cry. He just let himself be pulled deeper and deeper by his love.  
Deep until he could no longer feel the pain in his chest or the throbbing of his head but all he felt as his sirens grip on his pulseless wrist.


End file.
